characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Touhou Project
Summary The Touhou Project (東方Project Tōhō Purojekuto, lit. Eastern Project), also known as Toho Project or Project Shrine Maiden is a series of Japanese bullet hell shooter video games developed by the Team Shanghai Alice, confirmed by the only man Jun'ya Ota, who holds the pseudonym of ZUN. It's mostly about the adventures of Reimu and Marisa, a shrine maiden and a magician in Gensokyo. Each game focuses on an incident in Gensokyo where the protagonists have to solve it. There's a huge variety of characters—humans, youkais, demons, gods, and many more species. Timeline of the Verse= |-| Power of the Verse= The power of the verse varies a lot. The lower tiers are only Tier 10, and the god tier bumps all the way up to Tier 1. It relies a lot on scientific findings like dimensional scales and physics to explain the power levels. The verse as a whole has plenty of haxes such as Time Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Immortality, Duplication, Soul Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Durability Negation, Intangibility, Fate Manipulation, and many more. |-| Verse Leaders, Experts, Helpers, and Knowledgeable Members= Verse Leader *MrJrlWhite Experts and Helpers *MissX09 *Ringo Solos All *Captain Higan *Wish888 Knowledgeable Members |-| Characters= PC-98 Era/Games (TH01) Highly Responsive to Prayers: Reimu Hakurei, SinGyoku, YuugenMagan, Mima, Elis, Kikuri, Sariel, Konngara (TH02) Story of Eastern Wonderland: Reimu Hakurei, Genjii, Rika, Noroiko, Meira, Matenshi, Marisa Kirisame, Mima (TH03) Phantasmagoria of Dim.Dream: Reimu Hakurei, Mima, Marisa Kirisame, Ellen, Kotohime, Kana Anaberal, Rikako Asakura, Chiyuri Kitashirakawa, Yumemi Okazaki (TH04) Lotus Land Story: Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Orange, Kurumi, Elly, Yuuka Kazami, Mugetsu, Gengetsu, Genjii (TH05) Mystic Square: Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Mima, Yuuka, Sara, Louise, Rengeteki, Alice, Yuki, Mai, Ayana, Yumeko, Shinki Windows Era/Games (TH06) Embodiment of Scarlet Devil: Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Rumia, Daiyousei, Cirno, Hong Meiling, Koakuma, Patchouli Knowledge, Sakuya Izayoi, Remilia Scarlet, Flandre Scarlet (TH07) Perfect Cherry Blossom: Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, Letty Whiterock, Chen, Alice Margatroid, Lily White, Prismriver Sisters (Lyrica Prismriver, Lunasa Prismriver, Merlin Prismriver), Youmu Konpaku, Yuyuko Saigyouji, Ran Yakumo, Yukari Yakumo (TH07.5) Immaterial and Missing Power: Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, Alice Margatroid, Patchouli Knowledge, Youmu Konpaku, Remilia Scarlet, Yuyuko Saigyouji, Yukari Yakumo, Suika Ibuki, Hong Meiling (TH08) Imperishable Night: Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, Youmu Konpaku, Yukari Yakumo & Ran Yakumo, Alice Margatroid, Remilia Scarlet, Yuyuko Saigyouji, Wriggle Nightbug, Mystia Lorelei, Keine Kamishirasawa, Tewi Inaba, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Eirin Yagokoro, Kaguya Houraisan, Fujiwara no Mokou (TH09) Phantasmagoria of Flower View: Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, Youmu Konpaku, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Cirno, Lunasa Prismriver, Merlin Prismriver, Lyrica Prismriver, Mystia Lorelei, Tewi Inaba, Aya Shameimaru, Medicine Melancholy, Yuuka Kazami, Komachi Onozuka, Eiki Shiki,Yamaxanadu, Eirin Yagokoro, Remilia Scarlet, Patchouli Knowledge (TH09.5) Shoot the Bullet: Aya Shameimaru, Wriggle Nightbug, Rumia, Cirno, Letty Whiterock, Alice Margatroid, Keine Kamishirasawa, Reisen Udongein Inaba, Medicine Melancholy, Tewi Inaba, Hong Meiling, Patchouli Knowledge, Chen, Youmu Konpaku, Sakuya Izayoi, Remilia Scarlet, Ran Yakumo, Yuyuko Saigyouji, Eirin Yagokoro, Kaguya Houraisan, Komachi Onozuka, Eiki Shiki,Yamaxanadu, Flandre Scarlet, Yukari Yakumo, Fujiwara no Mokou, Suika Ibuki, Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame (TH10) Mountain of Faith: Reimu Hakurei (TH10.5) Scarlet Weather Rhapsody: Reimu Hakurei (TH11) Subterranean Animism: Reimu Hakurei (TH12) Undefined Fantastic Object: Reimu Hakurei (TH12.3) Touhou Hisoutensoku: Reimu Hakurei (TH12.5) Double Spoiler: (TH12.8) Fairy Wars: (TH13) Ten Desires: Reimu Hakurei (TH13.5) Hopeless Masquerade: Reimu Hakurei (TH14) Double Dealing Character: Reimu Hakurei (TH14.3) Impossible Spell Card: (TH14.5) Urban Legend in Limbo: Reimu Hakurei (TH15) Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom: Reimu Hakurei (TH15.5) Antinomy of Common Flowers: Reimu Hakurei (TH16) Hidden Star in Four Seasons: Reimu Hakurei |-| Ranking via Powerscaling-wise (God Tier to Low Tier)= God Tiers *Reimu Hakurei *Yukari Yakumo *Okina Matara *Junko *Dragon God *Eirin Yagokoro *Remilia Scarlet *Watatsuki no Yorihime *Watatsuki no Toyohime *Hecatia Lapislazuli *Doremy Sweet *Sagume Kishin *Joon Yorigami *Shion Yorigami *Lord Tsukuyomi Top Tiers: *Sakuya Izayoi *Kaguya Houraisan *Eiki Shiki, Yamaxanadu *Shinki *Yuuka Kazami *Toyosatomimi no Miko *Kasen Ibaraki *Mima *Mononobe no Futo *Seiga Kaku *Keine Kamishirasawa *Fujiwara no Mokou *Tenshi Hinanawi *Ran Yakumo *Komachi Onozuka Mid Tiers *Marisa Kirisame *Youmu Konpaku *Sanae Kochiya *Yuyuko Saigyouji *Flandre Scarlet *Utsuho Reiuji/Okuu *Kanako Yasaka *Suwako Moriya *Suika Ibuki *Yuugi Hoshiguma *Clownpiece *Yumemi Okazaki *Patchouli Knowledge *Alice Margatroid *Hong Meiling *Amitabha *Tenryu *The Giant Catfish *Evil Dragon Low Tiers *Sumireko Usami *Seija Kijin *Cirno *Rumia *Mystia Lorelei *Wriggle Nightbug *Chen *Eternity Larva *Fairies of Light *Prismriver Sisters *Lily White *Tewi Inaba *Rei'sen *Maribel Hearn *Renko Usami Unknown Tiers *Reisen Udongein Inaba *Aya Shameimaru *Hatate Himekaidou *Byakuren Hijiri *Nitori Kawashiro *Hata no Kokoro *Iku Nagae *Koishi Komeiji *Satori Komeiji *Rin Kaenbyou/Orin *Nue Houjuu *Ichirin Kumoi + Unzan *Minamitsu Murasa *Shinmyoumaru Sukuna *Hina Kagiyama *Mamizou Futatsuiwa Items *Ultramarine Orb Elixir *Hourai Elixir *Ibaraki Box of a Hundred Medicines Weapons *Occult Ball *Miracle Mallet Category:Verse Category:Touhou Project Category:Fictional Franchises Category:Indie Game